The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to temperature measurement on devices that measure flow of fluids.
Gas meters, flow meters, and like flow metering apparatus can be configured to measure a volume of fluid (e.g., gasses and liquids). Such apparatus can incorporate mechanical components that move in response to flow of the fluid. Often, these components form one or more chambers of fixed size. Use of this mechanical structure can account for changes in properties of fluids, which are particularly sensitive to deviations in temperature, pressure, and like operating conditions.